


Hot Wings

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. James Hook tries to enjoy eating wings before Billy Jukes discovers a way to anger him. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes The Rake, Ages of Pan, etc.





	Hot Wings

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

 

Captain James Hook smiled after he saw many hot chicken wings on a silver platter in the middle of a table. He recalled approaching many birds while they slumbered and his crew catching them as soon as possible. He refused to remember how often birds flew from him the minute they viewed him. Captain Hook turned to Cecilia and Billy Jukes as they sat near the table. After taking a wing, he continued to smile. He bit into the wing prior to glancing at Billy Jukes and Cecilia. 

After Billy Jukes tossed every wing bone near Captain Hook, he scowled.

 

THE END


End file.
